Trim and molding pieces are frequently delivered in bulk to a job site at some point prior to the finishing phase to make them available to the finish carpenters as needed. Conventionally, the trim and molding pieces are stacked on the floor of a garage or other suitable room of the building under construction. While this approach has sufficed for decades, improvements are possible.